


Spooning

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Oneshots [5]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B





	Spooning

The first time Luck came home to find Dallas curled up on his bed, asleep, with one of Luck's dress jackets thrown over him, he didn't quite know what to do.

They'd only been dating about a month, and they'd only lived together for a week at that point, and usually Dallas made himself comfortable on the couch. He was there now, on Luck's bed, curled up like a contented cat as his chest rose and fell methodically with sleep. Luck himself was absolutely exhausted; work took a heavy toll on him, and being nothing but stressed out all day took a good amount of his energy. Deciding that he might as well, Luck kicked off his shoes and socks, pulled off his pants and jacket, leaving him in his boxers and undershirt, and jumped onto the bed beside Dallas.

At first, he kept his distance, but after Dallas didn't wake, Luck felt very tempted to just reach out and touch him. He knew how much Dallas craved physical attention, and he felt bad for being so skittish about giving it to him. Like, hell, what if they were seen by the wrong person, or something? Even though they were both immortal, Luck couldn't forgive himself if something happened to Dallas. Still, they were alone, in their own apartment, and there was no one else there.

Scooting a bit closer, Luck gently wrapped an arm around Dallas's belly, pulling up close to him and resting his chin just above his shoulder. He wondered, briefly, why Dallas had wrapped his jacket around his shoulders, but he decided to forget about it for now. He'd ask when they woke up. Smiling softly, he let his lips graze the back of Dallas's neck, and the other man made a soft little noise and shifted in his sleep. He had this deep, soft way of snoring that made it sound like he was purring, that Luck had never noticed until now. He really needed to pay more attention to his partner.

Sighing contentedly, Luck relaxed, letting his eyes close. He'd be sure to do that after they both got the sleep they deserved.


End file.
